Los D' Ville
by Luna Isabella Parker
Summary: Lucifer tiene cientos de miles de hijos, pero hay cinco en particular que terminaron estudiando en Monster high, sin embargo, las costumbres de los demonios no son como las de los demás monstruos.


Cinco demonios con uniformes en blanco y negro, todos ellos con la misma insignia, todos ellos tan diferentes entre sí. El más pequeño tenía una camisa blanca que le cubría el rostro hasta la altura de la nariz, Un trasgo lo atacó por detrás y el demonio cayó soltando su enorme mazo. Sus ojos azules brillaron con la ira y levantándose rápidamente alzó la tierra a su alrededor y la arrojó contra el trasgo, la criatura quedó sofocada.  
>A pocos metros otro de los demonios estaba siendo atacado por dos diablillos que revoloteaban a su alrededor. —Bien hecho Tazmut—Le dijo al otro. El demonio se cubría con un escudo de agua que el mismo generaba, pero el calor sofocante de la escena bélica dejaba poca humedad en el aire y ya no podía seguir sosteniendo su escudo así que tomó su cadena de plata y la arrojó sobre los diablillos que cayeron estruendosamente. —Asmortia a tu derecha.<br>—Bien hecho Misalias— le felicitó una demonesa mientras arrojaba flechas con su arco a varios Imps que se acercaban a ella. De pronto se vio rodeada y con un pequeño movimiento de su mano varias enredaderas brotaron del suelo dejando a las criaturitas atrapadas. Luego ella y Misalias los arrojaron muy lejos de allí.  
>— ¿Estas Lista Akuma?—Dijo un demonio con una espada mientras lanzaba chispas a unos trasgos<br>—Siempre estoy lista, Les. —Soltó la demonesa mientras cubría su espada con una flama de fuego purpura. Ambos atacaron a una horda de trasgos con sus espadas hasta que ya no quedó ninguno. Finalmente los cinco hermanos pudieron retirarse en paz a su cuartel donde su padre, Lucifer, los aguardaba.

10 Días después, Cuartel General del Escuadrón Luciferino:  
>—Que aburrido es estar aquí sin nada que hacer— Dijo el pequeño Tazmut<br>—No hay ataques, ni reuniones, no hay nada, los rebeldes retroceden. —Dijo Asmortia retocando su maquillaje. En ese momento la reina demonio, Lilith entró en la sala.  
>—Dime que hay alguna misión, mamá, nos morimos de aburrimiento— reclamó Akuma.<br>—Lo siento cariño, los rebeldes se retiraron, la guerra acabó y el escuadrón se disolverá. — Explicó Lilith.  
>Hacía casi un año que un grupo de rebeldes se había levantado sobre el poder absoluto de Lucifer y este había entrenado a cinco de sus hijos para conformar un escuadrón de resistencia contra los constantes ataques de la rebelión. Finalmente este había perdido demasiados aliados y el levantamiento acabó.<br>Cada día desde la separación del escuadrón los cinco hermanos habían estado haciendo su vida en sus hogares. Akuma, con su largo cabello morado, su flequillo pintado de negro y sus brillantes ojos verdes se había quedado en el inframundo trabajando como asistente para su padre. Les, si bien odiaba separarse de ella había vuelto con su familia materna en la cima de unas montañas en Centroeuropa donde su cabello y sus ojos blancos como la nieve no llamaban tanto al atención. Por su parte, Asmortia era nativa del Amazonas donde el daño que el hombre generaba en la selva le había costado el ojo derecho, que era magenta, contrarrestando su tez morena y su cabello azul intenso. Tazmut era mitad golem, así que vivía en una cueva oculta en Israel donde solo sus ojos azul pálido se distinguían entre tanta tierra. Finalmente Misalias volvió al mar, todo el océano era su hogar, aunque prefería las aguas cálidas y solía frecuentar Grecia, origen de su familia de nereidas. En el agua su cabello aguamarina no cubría sus ojos que eran dorados.  
>Con el tiempo retomaron sus vidas y apenas se mantuvieron en contacto mediante llamadas breves. Sin embargo un día, luego de mucho tiempo todos recibieron la llamada de su padre y acudieron a él. Al parecer este quería compensarlos ya que durante la rebelión los cinco hermanos habían descuidado sus estudios en la academia del inframundo.<br>—He decidido enviarlos a una academia diferente para enriquecer sus estudios. — dijo el propio Lucifer. —Esta es diferente a la que ustedes conocen, aquí hay criaturas de diversas especies conviviendo. Está en Salem, Oregon en Estados Unidos.  
>—Yo conozco a una chica mitad monstruo marino mitad ninfa que está estudiando ahí en un programa de intercambio. —Dijo Misalias. —Tengo entendido que es una buena escuela.<br>Los demás no estaban seguros de querer ir pero no era buena idea contradecir a señor de los Avernos así que aceptaron. Según les dijo su padre, todos vivirían en una casa en Salem que él había preparado para satisfacer sus necesidades.  
>Al día siguiente abrieron un portal y llegaron a su nuevo hogar. Era una casa grande pero sencilla, esa zona estaba habitada exclusivamente por monstruos y criaturas así que no tenían que ocultar su naturaleza. Al entrar se encontraron en un salón amplio que funcionaba como sala de estar, con cómodos sillones y poca decoración pero bien amoblado. A la derecha tenían un baño y a la izquierda una cocina bastante amplia, perfecta para Akuma que era amante de la cocina. Al fondo había una habitación con un foso lleno de agua de mar, esa sería la habitación del mayor de los hermanos. Al subir la escalera encontraron tres habitaciones y un baño, las habitaciones eran más bien normales, solo una cama un closet, algunas repisas y una ventana. Había una escalera que conducía a un invernadero que funcionaría como habitación para la semi-ninfa.<br>—Yo entiendo que no comas vegetales, Asmortia— dijo Tazmut tímidamente. —pero podrías cultivar algunos para nosotros.  
>—No empiecen a pelear ahora— Suplico Les. —Vamos a desempacar.<br>Poco a poco cada joven se acomodó en su cuarto y cuando todos estuvieron listos Misalias propuso cenar afuera para recorrer u poco el pueblo y comprar víveres para el resto de la semana. Caminaron un rato hasta que encontraron un restaurant de tipo libre, ideal para la variada dieta de los cinco hermanos.  
>—Me gusta este lugar — Declaró Akuma. —Es fácil acostumbrarse, no hay humanos aquí pero cerca de aquí puedo ir hasta su poblado a comprar CDs de Gorillaz o Blur y la parte más importante es que está lleno de jóvenes monstruos y espíritus de todos los tipos, no nos faltarán víctimas.<br>—Entiendo que seas una súcubo, hermana, pero tienes que pensar en otra cosa. —Le soltó Misalias.  
>—Lo necesita para sobrevivir. —Aclaró Les. —No es como si tuviese opción.<br>Luego de la cena, abundante y deliciosa, caminaron un rato por el poblado viendo las tiendas y a los jóvenes pasearse por la calles. Finalmente se hizo tarde y regresaron a su departamento donde cada uno se metió en su habitación y se dispuso a dormir para no llegar tarde al día siguiente.  
>En la mañana, Asmortia bajó del invernadero y caminó por el pasillo, como era mitad ninfa solía despertar en cuanto el sol salía. Comenzó a golpear las puertas de los demás para despertarlos, Tazmut le gritó varias groserías en hebreo y se revolvió en su cama pero se despertó de todos modos. En la habitación de Les no obtuvo respuesta así que entró pero su hermano no estaba en su cama. Entró al cuarto de Akuma para despertarla también.<br>— ¡Ay! Por favor, pónganse algo de ropa. — Exclamó Asmortia. —Y tú ve a hacer el desayuno.  
>—Buenos días, Pechos. —saludó Akuma algo adormilada aún. —Bajo en un momento.<br>—No me llames así.  
>Asmortia y Akuma siempre peleaban por su figura, la súcubo tenía la figura delicada de una ninfa, la ninfa tenía el cuerpo exuberante de una súcubo, sin embargo, aunque a ambas les molestara en el fondo se admiraban mutuamente. Por otro lado, Asmortia no aprobaba la incestuosa relación entre Akuma y Les, que al ser mitad elemental de las tormentas le hacía de generador a su hermana menor cuando no conseguía suficiente energía de sus eventuales parejas como para subsistir. A los demás no les importaba, los demonios son todos familiares de alguna manera, así que en general todas las relaciones entre ellos son incestuosas, las ninfas en cambio son seres muy puros, y eso escandalizaba un poco a la morena.<br>Luego de despertar a Misalías lod hermanos D' Ville se dispusieron a desayunar huevos revueltos especiados, como siempre Akuma se volvía apasionada en la cocina, incluso no permitía que nadie entrara en ella cuando estaba cocinando. Una hora después caminaban hacia el que sería su primer día en Monster High, estaban algo nerviosos porque en esa institución había criaturas que podían no estar de acuerdo con su naturaleza demoniaca. Akuma solo esperaba cruzarse con al menor cantidad de vampiros posibles. Desde los tiempos del origen los Vampiros y los Súcubos e íncubos habían sido enemigos, ya que todos descendían de la Reina Demonio pero por ser previos a su unión con Lucifer los vampiros no podían entrar a ningún reino, por eso no podían morir pero al ser destruidos no quedaba nada de ellos.  
>Entraron al edificio y se sintieron inmediatamente más calmados, todos los estudiantes parecían amenos, hablando entre si aún entre especies diferentes y había algunos híbridos incluso, de pronto el pequeño Tazmut ya no les preocupaba tanto, ya que el iría solo a la primaria, pero el ambiente se veía amigable.<br>Bien, por la forma en la que nuestro padre nos inscribió, yo compartiré clases con Asmortia y Les las compartirá con Misalias. — Comentó Akuma revisando sus horarios y la ubicación de los salones en un papel. Las muchachas se dirigieron a la clase de Calcuhorror y los muchachos a la de Historia Monstruosa.  
>—Que terrible manera de empezar un lunes. —Se quejó Asmortia<br>—Odio los números, supongo que trataremos de socializar por el momento. —agregó Akuma.  
>Las hermanas D' Ville se sentaron tan atrás como pudieron para pasar desapercibidas pero aun así todos las observaban con curiosidad. No se habían percatado, pero si bien las orejas de Asmortia eran algo puntiagudas, Akuma tenía una apariencia casi humana. Una chica lobo con el cabello abundante y rosa eléctrico se acercó a las nuevas alumnas y las interrogó.<br>— ¿Qué clase de Ghoul son ustedes?  
>—No seas grosera, Howleen. — le advirtió otra chica, pálida con el cabello verde pálido y malva.<br>—No es grosera. —Dijo amablemente Asmortia. —Solo es curiosa. Soy Asmortia D' Ville, mitad Demonio mitad ninfa de los bosques. Ella es mi hermana Akuma, es una súcubo.  
>—Yo soy Twyla, una Boogiemann y ella es mi amiga Howleen Wolf.<br>—Ya que son nuevas aquí podemos darles un recorrido por las instalaciones en el próximo periodo, ese lo tenemos libre. —Invitó la loba. —Mi hermana y sus amigas son bastante populares, así que pueden presentarlas.  
>—Gracias, Howleen, esto de dejar la academia demoníaca para venir aquí es muy complejo. No es el mismo fundamento el de un colegio de demonios que el de uno para criaturas mixtas. —Explicó Akuma.<p>

Por su parte en el salón de Historia los muchachos se sentían bastante cómodos. Les no solía socializar mucho, pero tenía los perfectos modales de un caballero. Misalias adoraba socializar y sobre todo le gustaba conocer muchas mujeres. En ese momento, cuando se sentaron a la mitad del salón, se produjeron muchos fenómenos a la vez, una descarga eléctrica, las luces parpadearon visiblemente y una chica con varias costuras en la piel se pegó al cuerpo de Les generando en ambos un descarga muy fuerte.  
>—Lo siento, debemos tener polaridades opuestas. —se excusó el demonio cuando la situación se normalizó.<br>—No te preocupes, tengo problemas electrizantes todo el tiempo, soy Frankie, no te había visto antes.  
>—Soy nuevo, mi nombre es Les, soy un demonio elemental, como ya descubriste, mi elemento es la electricidad. Él es mi hermano, Misalias es un demonio marino.<br>Frankie los introdujo en la clase y les presentó a varios de sus amigos, por su parte una muchacha mitad Ninfa mitad monstruo marino le insistió a Misalias de que se uniera al equipo de natación. Ellos se conocían desde hacía años pero no tenían mucho contacto.  
>Durante el siguiente período los alumnos se dedicaban a almorzar en la cafeterroría y los Hermanos D' Ville se buscaban entre ellos para sentarse juntos, pero no querían alejarse demasiado de sus nuevos amigos para tener más referencias de ese lugar.<br>—Qué curioso. —Comentó el demonio marino. —en el salón sentí un fuerte aroma a océano, era como volver a casa, pero ahora no está aquí.  
>—eso es porque hueles a comida. —Dijo desde atrás la voz grave y femenina de Akuma. Ella y su hermana estaban acompañadas de un par de ghouls que las guiaban. Los muchachos por su parte estaban con Frankie y sus amigas que trataban de buscar un lugar lo suficientemente grande para todos.<br>—Ellas son mis hermanas. —Aclaró Les a sus nuevas compañeras.  
>—Soy Akuma, Ella es Asmortia. No se preocupen, supongo que podemos repartirnos. —En ese momento una chica de tipo vegetal se acercó a Asmortia.<br>—Hola, eres algún tipo de monstruo forestal ¿no? Soy Venus, tienes una esencia florar deliciosa.  
>—Soy mitad ninfa, crecí en la selva del Amazonas, pero hace años que no veía una atrapamoscas.<br>Poco a poco los alumnos fueron abduciendo a los D' Ville separándolos. Asmortía y Venus estaban hablando de jardinería en una mesa cercana a la del club de natación que había incluido a Misalias. Les estaba con Frankie y un chico humano que lo necesitaban para aumentar la potencia de un proyecto de ciencia loca y por su parte, Howleen le había presentado a Akuma a tres chicas felinas que habían congeniado de inmediato con la diablesa.  
>Todo parecía muy ameno, muy cómodo, hasta que las hermanas D' ville fueron a vaciar sus charolas en el basurero y se cruzaron con la hermana de Howleen y su amiga.<br>—Hay demasiados vampiros para mi gusto. —Soltó Akuma.  
>—Acostúmbrate, hermana, no puedes pelearte con todos los vampiros aquí. —le espetó Asmortia hasta que vio como la pequeña vampiro arrojaba los restos de una ensalada. —Esos eran vegetales ¡Eres una asesina! ¿Qué clase de vampiro eres?<br>La loba se encargó de llevarse a la vampiro lejos de las acusaciones de las nuevas alumnas en tanto ellas, por primera vez, estaban de acuerdo en algo: No tolerarían a esa ghoul.


End file.
